Immortal Body, Fiery Spirit (Grimm Season 1)
by TheKpopxAnimeWolf
Summary: Guardians, a group of humans who was granted special abilities by a powerful priestess, was known as the Grimm' trusted companions for centuries. The Guardians' responsibility is to protect and fight alongside their Grimm, even to the point of sacrificing their own life for them. But, what if there is one guardian who live much longer than most of her kind and meet a certain Grimm.
1. Introduction

**Hello guys and welcome to my very first story on , after having to experimented on publishing a story on it to see how publishing a story work and watching tutorials and stuffs, I have finally find the courage to actually do it for real and here I am...YAY!**

 **Anyway, a little background of why I'm making a Grimm FF, I have been watching the TV series called Grimm for the past days and I have grown into it and I've been getting ideas on stories about them so I decided to make one. Obviously. My version of the story would follow the original plot, if I can try to, but there would be some changes to actually make my story work and make sense.**

 **So I hope you guys would like it and I would really appreciate if you guys can review any advices about the story or how I can improve in the future if I continue publishing stories on because I have three main websites where I can publish my stories on: This on, Wattpad and Quotev :)**

 **Also, the pairings for the story would be:**

 **• Nick/Juilette ( _At first_ )**

 **• Nick/OC**

 **• Sean/OC ( _another OC_ )**

 **• Monroe/Rosalee**

 **Enough me rambling on, again please enjoy this story and review whatever you want expect for rude and offensive ones please!**

 **~Thanks you~**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **-Year 1285, Wesen War-**

" _What do you desire?"_

' _ **Desire?**_ _' Glassy eyes stared into the starless night as perched on a tree branch above the owner was a ghostly figure of a white bird, a Phoenix to be more specific as the majestic creature stared blankly down at the blood-covered girl._

 _The girl was actually a woman, around mid-twenties, with long raven-hair that stops at her buttock and styled as a hime-cut but what unique is that only her bangs is coloured snow-white and her eyes is silver with a hint of grey. Her whole body was covered in bloody cuts and stab wounds as well as some arrows sticking out from parts of her body. But through all of the bloods, cuts and arrows, she was still a beautiful, almost petite woman._

" _Mortal, you have failed your duty as Guardian of the Grimm and let your Grimm perished...what purpose do you have left to live for?" The majestic creature questioned as it's glowing amber eyes stared directly down at the silver eyes._

' _ **Purpose?...**_ _' the woman thought before she slowly turned her head to her right, seeing a motionless body of a dark-haired man who's throat was tore to shreds and his crossbow laid a couple feet away from his bloodied hand._

" _Do you accept your failure and died, knowing that you have failed your duty or…" the phoenix then paused in mid-sentence as it noticed the girl's mouth moving and flew down below and landed on the chest of the girl's._

" _...live…" muttered the girl as her breathing began to slow down, her eyes slowly lose its light but there were still strong emotions in them._

" _Live?" The bird questioned._

" _...I want to live, I-I can't die...not yet." The female croaked out before she gasped out blood as the crimson liquid splattered onto her chin and the ground around her._

 _The bird stay silent as it silently stared at the woman before it gave out a chuckle before flapping its wings as it slowly floated upward. "You are an interesting mortal, a rather strange guardian, so different from your other kind," then the bird suddenly burst into white flame. "Fine. I will do something that I don't normally do for a mortal, you will be given a new life but be warned, you will also be given immortality, meaning you won't aged or died like any other mortals. Do you really want to live out your whole life, watching your friends and family grow old and died?"_

 _The woman stared at the majestic creature with almost-dull eyes. "...yes."_

 _With that single response, the phoenix nodded and it's body slowly turned into fiery mist and entered through the woman's mouth which in turn, cause her whole body to glow as she gasped, feeling the rush of powers swirling inside of her and her silver eyes suddenly glows white._

 _Eventually, the light dimmed down and the woman's body stopped glowing as she laid motionlessly on the ground, then her wounds was starting to close up and her breathing went back to normal rat as if she wasn't on death's doorstep but before her mind went unconscious fully, a familiar voice spoke to her one last time:_

" _ **Enjoy your new life...Un**_ _ **sterblicher**_ **_Vormund_** **[1]** _ **.**_ _"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the story so far...never mind I just realise there is only two chapters :( but I'm doing my best to publish a chapter more quickly than before so please be patient for my slowness XD**

 **Translations:**

 **[1]-** **unsterblicher** **Vormund** **meaning immortal guardian (but please correct me because I got it from Google Translate)**

• **Cya in the next chapter•**


	3. S01EP1 (Part 1)

**Season 1, Episode 1**

 **-September 10, 2011-**

" _The wolf thought to himself,_

 _What a tender young creature._

 _What a nice plump mouthful…"_

 **-The Brothers Grimm, 1812-The Red Riding Hood**

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Aunt Marie, where are we going?" Asked a young woman with long, black hair that ends at her buttock, her hair styled in the Japanese style, hime-cut but her bangs was coloured white and her eyes was a unique silver with a hint of grey. She were wearing a white, wooly jumper, black skinny jeans and black low-heel ankle boots.

Sitting beside her in the driver seat, was Aunt Marie, looked older than the black and white-haired woman, was bald and looked unwell as she turned to the woman beside her. "We're going to Portland, to see my nephew." She replied.

"Nephew? You mean, Nick Burkhardt?" The black and white haired woman questioned as Aunt Marie nodded before a stern look appeared on her face. "Esther, I want to ask you to do something important for me. I want you to become Nick's...guardian."

Esther's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Aunt Marie. "W-What? But I can't." She stammered nervously.

"Yes, you can," Aunt Marie stated as she glanced at Esther with a smile and grasped her hand, that was shaking, and hold it tightly, comforting the black and white-haired woman. "I won't be alive for much longer and you know that, I trust you with my very life, ever since I met you. Now I trust you with Nick's life, I know you will always be there for him and guide him to where he must be like you do for me, my sister and every other Grimm."

Esther wordlessly stared at the woman with admiration before she let out a small sigh and a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Aunt Marie. I promise you, I will always be there for your nephew and protect him... **that is my duty as Guardian of the Grimm**."

* * *

• **Meanwhile•**

A female teenager walked out of the building, all dressed up for a jog as she jogged down the stairs and plugged her earbuds, playing _Sweet Dreams_ and began to jog.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I travel the world and the seven seas_

 _Everybody's looking for something_

 _Some of them want to use you_

 _Some of them want to get used by you_

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

 _Some of them want to be abused_

But as she jogged, the girl noticed a small, porcelain figurine, she stopped and bend down to pick it up and examine it closely then before she could even do anything.

Some kind of creature tackled her to the ground. Her screams and cries, as well as snarls and growls echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

 **Timeskip to where Hulda attack Nick and Marie**

 **Esther's POV:**

I hummed a small tune as I looked through one of the Grimm's Book and read some of the information about a Blutbad when suddenly, I felt a stinging feeling as I gasped and shot up from the chair. ' _Marie!_ '

Immediately, I rushed out from the trailer and ran to where I sense Marie's presence and felt it slowly fading. Gritting my jaw, I pushed my limit in my running and panted as concern clawed inside of me.

Eventually, I saw the Marie and two other men fighting and when I saw Marie got slapped to the ground and her attacker was about to finish her, my anger flared up and I pounced onto the attacker, Hulda, and knocked him to the ground. I can see fear appearing in his eyes when he saw who I am and I raise my right hand, revealing that it was covered in white flames. "U-Unsterblicher Vormund?!"

I glared at him. "A price to pay for hurting my Grimm." And ignoring his cries for mercy, I placed my flaming hand on his throat and his throat immediately burn and the sound of sizzling rang in my ears as I got up, glaring down at the gurgling Reaper who clutched at his burning neck.

Feeling merciful, I got out one of my throwing knives and threw it at his forehead, instantly killing him.

I sighed and turned to the other man and saw the signature features of a Grimm on his face as I stared into his utter darkness eyes and saw my reflection staring back at me as it shows my glowing silver eyes and fire-covered hands. Turning away from him, I looked at Marie and rushed over to her as I gently lifted her up, "Marie, are you alright?" I asked.

Marie's eyes weakly opened. "Did you kill him?" She questioned and I nodded but noticed how her gaze wasn't on me, but on the man who's behind me. "I thought we lost him. They're after us." Marie stated as she turned at me and I nodded again in confirmation.

Then, my eyes widened as I watched Marie ripped the chain necklace and hand them to me. "Never lose this."

"N-No Marie, don't do this." I stammered as I shakily gripped on the necklace and felt my eyes becoming watery.

"You know what to do with it, they'll be looking for it," Marie said then she turned to the man. "And Nick, your parents didn't die in a car crash, they were killed." Then she passed out.

' _So he's Nick_ ' I thought as I turned back and looked at the man and saw his eyes filled with disbelief.

"What?" He breathed out and I furrowed my eyebrows and gently lifted Marie's head and put her down on the ground as I got up which got his attention as he quickly become tensed and pointed his gun at me.

I calmly raised my hands. "Calm down, I'm a close friend of your aunt's, Nick." I introduced as Nick looked at me suspiciously before lowering his gun as I walked forward and took his hand. "W-What are you doing?" He asked but his question was answered as I place the chain necklace in his palm. "This is meant for you, it's important and cannot be in the wrong hands. You must guard this with your life." I explained sternly then I felt my vision becoming blurry as my strength begins to fall.

I felt myself falling forward but a pair of hands caught me as they grabbed my arms. I weakly looked up and saw a blurry image of Nick's face as his voice sound mumble and before I knew, everything went dark.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm splitting the chapters into parts so it won't be one, LONG chapter and I don't want to make you guys tired of seeing so many words so this would be the S01EP1 part 1!**

 **Review any advices or helpful comments about the story and I'll see if I can improve in the future chapters**

• **Cya in the next chap ;)•**


	4. S01EP1 (Part 2)

**Season 1, Episode 1**

 **Nick's POV:**

I was standing with Hank while watching as the paramedics loaded Marie and that black and white haired girl into the ambulance.

"It happened so fast. He came out of nowhere. He had that thing in his hand, and he went right for her. Then that girl came and took him down before he could kill Aunt Marie. Hank, I'm still confused after all of this." I stated.

"Take it easy. Now, you go to the hospital. I'll handle this." Hank assured and I sighed, nodded. "She said she knew him, and his name was Hulda."

"I'll run his print." Hank nodded before he walked away to do it then Juliette walked over to me with concern on her face. "You want me to come with you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'll be home as soon as I can." I replied and Juliette nodded. "Okay. Love you."

I nodded before walking off to head over to the hospital but my mind was still on that unknown girl, who just came in time to save us and was able to _burn_ that man with her hands that was covered in white flames, ' _that girl, she seem to know Aunt Marie and seem close to her but why? Why do I feel so connected with her?'_

I shook my head at that thought and went back to focusing on going to the hospital, knowing that my questions would be answered.

* * *

 **Esther's POV:**

I groaned softly as I begins to wake up and saw that I was in a medical room with the beeping sound coming from the monitor and the IV needle in my left arm. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration as I tried to remember the last thing that happened to me.

'" _ **You know what to do with it, they'll be looking for it"**_

" _ **This is meant for you, it's important and cannot be in the wrong hands. You must guard this with your life"**_ '

I gasped and hastily ripped out the IV needle and the wires that connected to the heart monitor which caused the machine to go flatline as I got out from the bed.

Pushing through the group of nurses and ignoring them, I ran to where I can feel Marie's presence and burst into the room. "Marie!" I cried out but paused when I saw Marie conscious and Nick Burkhardt standing beside her as their attention swift to me.

I rushed over to the other side of her bed and grasped her hand. "I'm so glad you're okay." I said as Marie gave me a small smile and gripped my hand in a comforting way.

"Well not okay but thank you for your concern." She said as I giggled before looking over to Nick, who was staring at us with wide eyes. Feeling a little bit awkward, I gave the man a smile and waved at him. "Hello Nick, my name is Esther Phoenix. It is a pleasure to see you again." I introduced.

Nick nodded tensely as he stared sternly at me. "Nice to meet you too," he replied before turning back to his aunt.

"You saw him, didn't you? You saw who Hulda really was." Marie stated as they returned to their conversation before I came in.

"I don't know what I saw or how you two did that. What's going on?" Nick questioned.

"We have the ability to see what no one else can. When they lose control, they can't hide and we can see them for what they really are." Marie explained as I looked down with a frown.

"Look, you need some rest." Nick suggested which made me looked at him with frustration as he tried to not believe his aunt.

"This is no fairy tale. The stories are real. What they wrote about really happened. You are one of the last Grimms. Your aunt know it's a lot, and she wish she had more time, but everything's in her trailer." I explained.

"Sweetie, there's so much you still don't know." Marie added as Nick shook his head. "Look, what you said about my parents…"

"You, and that includes you too Esther, are vulnerable now. Be _very_ careful. Don't ever lose what I gave you," Marie said as she placed her hand on Nick's cheek before turning to me with gentle eyes. "And don't ever forget about our promise, Esther. And remember to be happy, for me."

I felt my eyes watering and I solemnly nodded then a nurse walked in. "Mr Burkhardt, you can see her again tomorrow and Miss Esther, you can leave for tonight but if you ever feel pain, please come back and we can check you." She said as I nodded, smiling at her before turning to Nick as I watched him gave Marie, a stony look before walking out.

' _I should probably spend the night in the trailer, I'm sure they won't search for me_ ' I thought as I looked at Marie one last time before walking away as I started heading back to the trailer, which is probably parked at Nick's house. ' _I'm sure he won't mind me staying there_ '

* * *

• **The Next Day•**

 **Nick's POV:**

I was sitting at my desk, in deep thought as I stared at the scythe and recall everything that has happened to me recently, but for some reasons, my mind would swift to Esther and how she practically killed that man before he could killed me and Aunt Marie, and how her glowing silver eyes stared into mine's.

"Hey Nick,"

Then the sound of Hank's voice startled me from my thoughts as I turned to him. "You get that translated?" He asked.

"Yeah. It means the Reapers of the Grimms." I replied as I looked at the engraving on the scythe.

"That fits your buddy Hulda. Wait till you hear what I got on him," Hank said as he walked off with me following after him as we head downstairs to the lobby. "Hulda was from Boise, Idaho, where he worked as an accountant, but his print came back as Mr. Lindon from Chicago, wanted for assault, rape, and murder. But there's also warrants matching those prints in Florida and Alabama."

"He was wanted for assault, rape and murder?" I asked looking shock at the new information.

"Don't let the comb-over throw you. This was a bad guy." Hank commented.

Then Wu walked upstairs "Hey, Nick, Captain wants to see you." He said before passing us.

I turned to Hank. "What's he want?"

Hank shrugged. "Guess you'll find out." He replied before walking away but I noticed how his eyes went past me so I turned around and saw Captain Renard walking up to me. "If you had to want somebody gets killed **(A/N:...?idk)** , you sure picked the right guy. How's you going? You holding it up?" He questioned as I let out a sigh. "Yes, Sir."

"At first, watching a person dying in front of you is no small thing **(A/N: yes I know he's a detective and they do sometimes watch a person die right in front of their eyes but please bare with me with all these changes)**. You'll be required to see the police psychologist." Captain suggested sternly.

"Yes, Sir." I replied as he nodded. "Make sure you do. Get some rest." He said before walking off.

I sighed after watching him leave and reluctantly head home, but I can't shake the connected feeling I'm having when I saw Esther. ' _It like, we're connected before we even met...like meeting fate face to face_ '

* * *

 **Hey guys, part 2 of Ep. 1 is completed and thank you all for showing supports for me and my story and I hope I continue making you guys enjoy my story!**

• **Cya Next Time•**


	5. S01EP1 (Part 3)

**Season 1, Episode 1**

 **3rd Person POV:**

Nick shot up from bed, breathing heavily as he calmed down from his nightmare of Juliette getting chased by Hulda. He got up from bed and walked over to his bedroom window, looking out as he stared down at Aunt Marie's trailer.

 **Nick's POV:**

I opened the trailer's door and walked in as I shined my flashlight around the place, seeing some things that looked like it was from the old time then I took out the key that Esther has entrusted me with as I stared at it for a moment before putting it away and resumed looking around then I noticed a closet and walked over to it.

I opened it and saw a collection of weapons from a mace to an axe. Looking at it for the last time, I closed the closet and turned around to see a large opened book laying on the desk behind me. I walked over and sat down in front of the book as I saw writing from another language then I turned a page and saw a drawing of a creature with beak.

I turned another page and saw another drawing of a woman and on the other side, another drawing of the same face that the blonde woman's had changed into yesterday.

Then I shined the flashlight to my left in a startled manner and saw Juliette standing there, shielding her eyes from the bright light. "How long have you been down here?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

I immediately closed the book. "I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"I don't know," I then got up and walked over to her. "I'll deal with it later. I'm sorry. Let's go back to bed." I suggested as I gently pushed her to leave as we walked out from the trailer and head back in our house.

"How long did you live with Marie?" Juliette asked.

"She was my mother from the time I was 12." I answered.

"After your parents died?" She said and I nodded. "Yeah."

"You didn't live in that trailer, did you?" She asked.

"I didn't know she had it." Then I heard a noise and quickly turned around, shining the flashlight as I had my guard up.

"I think it was just a cat." Juliette spoke as I looked around carefully. "Yeah." I replied feeling uneasy before we walked in the house. Not noticing a pair of silver eyes staring at us from inside the trailer.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Esther sighed out in relief as she moved away from the small window and closed the curtain as she fall back on the soft couch. "That was too close for comfort," she muttered then she turned to the closed book on the table as her eyes softened and caress the hard cover.

"It seem I failed my duty as Guardian, again. Is it a curse for sacrificing my once, normal human life for immortality or a new chance in life?" She asked to herself and clutched at her chest, where her heart is, "am I being punished for my selfishness for wanting to live?"

"Do I really have the rights to continue being a Guardian?"

* * *

• **Morning•**

 **Esther's POV:**

"How is she?" I asked the doctor who is looking after Marie.

"She's in a deep coma. There were a sudden spike in the EKG this morning, but I don't have anything definitive to tell you yet." The doctor stated as I frowned sadly, looking at the unconscious Marie. "Will she come out of this?"

"Well, all we can do is wait. Did you know about the scars?"

I stiffened when she mentioned the scars and calmly shook my head. "What scars?" I lied.

"A lot of them look like knife wounds. They're all over her body. What line of work was she in?" The doctor asked.

"She was a librarian," I replied before turning to the doctor with a small smile. "Thank you for the status." Before walking off to leave the building, with my next intention in my mind.

* * *

"When the university student was attacked, she was wearing a red sweatshirt." Was I heard when I arrived at what I think it was called, the Police Precinct, and saw Nick standing with two other men, one was an Afro-American and the other was a tall man.

' _University student? Red sweatshirt...that sound like a Blutbad for sure_ ' I thought before slowly walking toward them.

"The girl that was torn to pieces?" The tall man asked.

' _Yep. Definitely Blutbad_ '

"Excuse Miss, what business are you here for?" I blinked and snapped out from my thoughts and turned to see a Police Officer looking at me.

"Oh! U-Um...I am here for…" I nervously stammered as I tried to think of an excuse when suddenly, someone grabbed me by the wrist and wordlessly dragged me off. I looked at the hand and looked up at the owner, who I realised was Nick, as he dragged me into what looked like an Interrogation room.

I yelped as he practically pushed me into the room and I grabbed the table to steady myself as Nick slammed the door shut and turned toward me with frustration and suspicion in his dark eyes. "What are you doing here and why?" He asked.

"I just came from the hospital, they said that Marie has fallen into a coma state and I don't know if she will come out of it or not." I informed and saw Nick faltered a bit and worry swirl around in his eyes.

"Is that all you came here for?" Nick questioned and I slowly nodded then we just stood in silence.

"...do you have any ideas on what could have done this?" Nick asked as he showed me pictures of a torn up human leg and a large shoe-print. I looked at them for a moment before nodding. "I have my assumptions but I could be wrong."

Nick nodded then he opened the door. "You're coming with me and my partner. We could use your knowledges in these topics." he stated then he left, leaving me in the room, alone, as I let out a sigh and followed after him.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

"She's supposed to cross Hunter Lane right there and then go around the park to Hildebrand." Nick stated as he looked down at the paper in his hands with Hank walking beside him while Esther quietly walked behind them. She can feel Hank's eyes glancing over to her, sometimes.

"The old man's house is on the other side of the park, right?" Hank asked.

"Right. 4753 Hildebrand Road. Directly across from here." Nick answered as they looked at the park.

"When I was a kid, I wouldn't have gone all the way around the park." Hank suggested.

"Well, it looks like the mother was very specific about the route." Esther then popped in between the two men as they jumped out of surprise at the sudden appearance of the black and white-haired woman.

"Yeah, right. Kids always do what their moms tell them to do. I know I did. Come on, Nick, ummm...Esther, is it?" Hank replied and asked for confirmation as the said woman gave the Afro-American detective a smile and nod then the trio adventured into the forested park.

"Me and Esther will take this trial." Nick spoke as he dragged the confused Esther along with him.

"Do you not trust me, Nick?" Esther asked but didn't receive an answer which made her sigh. "Look, I have been with your aunt for a long time and as well as some of your ancestors-,"

"Ancestors?" Nick queried as he looked at the black and white haired girl. "How old are you exactly?"

Esther let out a small giggle. "Well that is not a good way to ask a woman. If you really want to know, I'm 27 years old," she replied which earns her a nod from the male. "But that is how people see me as, I'm actually 726 years old."

Nick stopped in his tracks and snapped to the woman beside him with his mouth gaped open in disbelief and his eyes widened. "Wha-!"

"Nick! Esther, I got something here." Then both of them head to Hank's direction and found him staring down at a children' backpack. "Robin Howell."

"Oh dear…" Esther frowned as she put a hand over her chest in concern.

"She must have been grabbed somewhere in this area." Nick suggested and he started searching.

"Careful where you step," Hank said before going on a phone as Esther also start searching with Nick as she looked around when she saw a familiar shoe-print. "Hey guys, we got boot prints here, same kind. He took her this way." Nick stated as he saw the same thing she saw and immediately followed them.

"Nick, wait." Esther called out but was ignored as she ran after Nick. Both of them followed the tracks out of the park and across from them, stood a man taking out his mails when he froze once a couple of kids peddled past him on their bikes. Next thing they knew, the man's face morphed into a beastly one with red eyes.

' _A Blutbad...but he look different from all the others I have encountered, almost like he is...reformed or something_ ' Esther thought furrowing her eyebrows in concentration.

"Hank, I got him!" Nick called out as he started running toward the man, who changed back to normal once he noticed Nick and Esther and tried to run back to his house, but failed as Nick tackled him to the ground. "Where is she? Where is she?" He grunted as he glared down at the man.

"Nick!" Esther exclaimed as she stopped behind Nick and looked down at the restrained man, who were staring at her.

After a while, the police finally arrived and began searching in the man's house. "Look, I know she's in here somewhere." Nick stated as he walked toward Hank with Esther following after as she looked down with interest.

"You got another place to look, we'll look, but we've torn this place apart." Wu interjected then Hank dragged Nick and Esther out of the house and stood around the front porch. "What are we doing here?" Hank questioned.

"If she is not here, then maybe he hid her somewhere else." Esther spoke as Hank looked at both of them. "What do you two see in this guy we don't? He's got no priors. He's clean."

"He fits the profile...he's a loner, he's never been married, he lives across the street from a park." Nick pointed it out.

' _That is a little harsh...but what am I too say that?_ ' Esther thought as she glanced over to the police car where the man was held in as he felt eyes on him and turned toward Esther, staring back at her. ' _There are something we are not are seeing here_ '

She then yelped out of surprise when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and roughly dragging her off somewhere.

' _And I got to have a little words with Nick about pulling me around like a rag doll_ '

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope I didn't take too long with updating this chapter and if I did, I'm sorry! You see, I was having troubles in my little head on whether if I want to do this story or another story that I'm working on, on Wattpad so yeah, sorry about that. I'll come back to you guys with the last part for episode 1 (sorry about making so many parts for one episode)**

• **Cya Next Time•**


	6. S01EP1 (Part 4)

**Season 1, Episode 1**

 **3rd Person POV:**

"I don't know about this, Nick. Doesn't this count as trespassing? And what if he isn't the suspect?" Esther nervously questioned as she and Nick stood across from the man from yesterday's house.

Nick seem to ignore the slightly panicked black and white haired girl and his ringing cellphone as he watched Monroe walked outside of his house and to the side.

He took that as a cue and grabbed Esther by her wrist as he dragged the reluctant girl with him. They sneaked over to the house and peeked around the corner, where they saw Monroe peeing on his fence.

"Oh my…!" Esther whisper-shout as she hastily turned around and covered her ears.

Nick then saw Monroe sniffed the air for a second before finishing up his business and quickly walking back into the house.

The newly Grimm and Guardian listened as the door slammed shut and the lights turned off.

"What are we going to do now?" Esther whispered as both her and Nick went to sneak away before they get caught.

Suddenly, the moment she asked her question, Monroe crashes the window above them and literally tackled Esther to the ground, earning from her a sharp cry of panic and his face woging as he grabbed the Guardian and threw her into Nick, which caused them to slammed against the house and skidded to the ground. Groaning in pain.

"You shouldn't have come back," Monroe growled as he woged back to human and Nick quickly helped Esther up and held her closely against him as he tried to grabbed his gun while Esther's eyes began glowing silver, which Monroe saw and immediately backed down. "Okay, okay, okay. Lighten up. I'm just making a point. Come on. Let's grab a brew. And by the way, you're paying for that window." Then he walked back inside of his house.

Nick and Esther stared after him with surprise looks before slowly following after him.

* * *

 **Esther's POV:**

"You know, I never seen one of you before. I heard about you guys all my life," Monroe spoke as he slowly walked over to me and Nick, holding two bottles of beer and a glass of water, he handed me water, which I muttered out a small thanks, then he handed one of the bottles to Nick. "Never thought I'd see up close. A Grimm and Guardian. Ha! What do you know?" Then he took a sip.

"You know about us?" Nick asked as we turned to Monroe.

"Are you kidding? My folks used to tell me stories about you guys. Scared the hell out of me when I was a kid." Monroe replied.

' _Figures_ ' I thought as I took a small sip of my water.

"How long you been at this? You seem kind of new." Monroe asked, his question aiming for Nick mostly.

"Who are you?" Nick remarked back with his own question, which almost made me face-palm at his choice of words.

"Wow. You are new at this. What, someone in your family just die?" Monroe questioned while taking another sip.

I frowned sadly and lowered my gaze. "His Aunt and my used-to-be Grimm is in a coma." I spoke which made the two men looked at me.

"Ahh, that explains it. What's her name?" Monroe asked.

"Marie Kessler." This time, Nick answered.

"Oh, yeah. I heard of her," Monroe said before he started to walked to another room. "Look, I don't want any more trouble, okay? I'm not that kind of Blutbad. I don't kill anymore. I haven't in years."

"Wait. What did you say you were?" Nick questioned.

"Blutbad," Monroe replied looking at Nick strangely. "Vulgarised by your ancestors as the big, bad wolf. What, did you just get the books tonight?"

"You know about the books?" Nick puzzled.

"Of course I know about the books. We all know about the books. You people and the Guardians started profiling us over 200 years ago. But, as you can see, I'm not that big, and I am done with the bad things." Monroe explained.

"Well, how do you-."

"How do I stay good?" Monroe cut me off as he turned to me. "Through a strict regimen of diet, drugs and Pilates," He then patted his stomach. "I'm a reformed Blutbad. A Wieder Blutbad. It's a different church altogether."

"Wait, you guys go to church?" Nick asked bewildered.

"Sure. Don't you." Monroe retorted and I let out a small giggle as we followed after Monroe to another room.

"Then, what she and Esther said is really happening to me. I have to stop it. How do I stop it?" Nick inquired.

"Nick, you can't stop it. It's who you are and you have to accept that." I stepped in as I looked at him while feeling kind of hurt that he is too stubborn to accept his own heritage. Nick met my eyes and we just stared at each other, an unknown feeling swirling inside of me.

"So, if you just got into this, you must be seeing some pretty strange things." Monroe suggested and his voice broke mine and Nick's staring as Nick gave me one last glance before turning to Monroe. "Yeah, I am."

I felt my heart beating fast as I clutched my chest and looked down. ' _What is this I'm feeling? I never felt like this before and it has been over 700 years that I have ever feel any changes in me and after the_ _ **Phoenix**_ _closing his conscious mind and stop talking to me_ ' I thought then I frustratedly shake my head. ' _I have to stay focus or else I won't be able to do my duty and I would failed my promise with Marie_ '

My thinking was cut off as I felt myself being pulled and I looked over and saw Nick, again, grabbing my hand as we followed Monroe out of the door. ' _...W-What just happened? Were I spacing out that long?_ '

"Hey Guardian, I was wondering...how old are you?" Monroe asked as he glanced back at me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm 27 years old, but I-."

"She's really over 700 years old." Nick added in as Monroe froze and turned to me with wide eyes and his mouth gaped open.

"...is my age really that shocking to you?"

* * *

 **Still Esther's POV:**

I didn't ended up going with Nick and Monroe as Nick felt that I would get hurt, which means I would get in the way, and he told me to stay at the hospital and looked after Marie. So they dropped me off at the hospital.

I was sitting in the chair, beside Marie's bed on her left.

"You know Marie, for 53 years I have stuck by yours and your sister's sides as your Guardian, I have grown to love you as family and as well as my own sisters, but it seem that my misfortune have followed me because of my selfishness for immortality and both humans and Wesen' hunger for me to become their own weapon," I said as I stared at Marie's peaceful look and reached over to touch her cheek. "I wonder if I could ever be free from this curse of mine."

Then, the sound of throat clearing startled me as I jumped back and off of my chair and into a defensive position as I looked over to the door and saw…Nick.

We both stared at each other and I immediately relaxed. I sighed. "Nick, you're back. Did you get the culprit?"

Nick nodded without saying anything and went over to sit beside me in the other chair. "Yeah. He was Blutbaden and was hiding in a small house out in the woods. He was a postman."

I hummed in response and from there, we just sat in silence. "What is a Guardian? And why were you with my aunt, even though I never seen you before." Nick asked out of the sudden.

I glanced over to him tensely before looking down at my fidgety fingers. "A Guardian is a human but with special powers that they used to protect and fight alongside their trusted companion and friend, The Grimms. We got that powers from the very first Guardian, once was a powerful priestess named Estella and from there, I guess we're her descendants," I explained then my gaze went onto Marie. "Our duty as Guardian is to stay with a Grimm and protect them, to the point of sacrificing our own live for them, no matter what."

"So does that mean...you were Aunt Marie's Guardian?" Nick questioned and I nodded before looking at him. "But now, I'm _your_ Guardian, Nick."

Nick just looked at me before letting out a sigh and reached over to grasp his Aunt's hand. "There's so much I don't understand. There's so many things I need to ask you. Look, I love Juliette. I don't want anything to happen to her. I want you to know, whatever it is I'm supposed to do, I'll do it and if I ever in trouble or if I chose a wrong decision, I'm sure Esther would be there to help me."

My eyes widened at the mention of me but softened as I smiled at Nick. Then the moment broke once a blonde woman in doctor's uniform walked in and I tense up when I saw her filling a syringe with a strange green liquid.

I gasped and jumped out of my chair as I immediately tried to stop her from injecting Marie with that stuff, we struggled and I managed to take a look at the woman and once I did, my eyes widened in disbelief and muttered out a name, that I haven't said for a long time, "...A-Addy?"

That caused the blonde woman to froze for a few seconds before she quickly stabbed me in the arm with the needle. I let out a gasp and almost collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for Nick, who caught me and was staring after the escaped assassin before turning to me as I noticed nurses and doctors rushing in the room.

"Esther!...sther...ther…!" My visions and hearing begins to shut down and the last thing I saw was the worried eyes of the Grimm's, the one who is holding me in his arms.

"...Nick…"

Then, everything went into utter darkness.

* * *

 **Hey guys and we finally reached the end of Episode 1 and that took a long time, which I apologise for that, I hope it didn't seem like I rushed through that because I don't want to disappointed you guys! Anyway, please leave some advices for me to improve in the future and don't be afraid to PM me to give me your honest opinions on how I write the story and how I am world building it.**

• **Cya Next Time on Grimm: S01EP2•**


	7. S01EP2 (Part 1)

**Season 1, Episode 2**

" _She looked in the window,_

 _And then she peeped through the keyhole;_

 _Seeing nobody in the house,_

 _She lifted the latch."_

 **-Goldilocks and the Three Bears**

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Are you doing alright?" Nick asked as he stood beside the white and black haired woman as she sat on the medical chair. Esther nodded. "Yeah I think so. But still waiting for the doctor to tell me more."

Nick nodded and the pair sat in silence. "...Thank you." The man said which surprised Esther as she turned to him with a confused look. "For what?"

"For protecting Aunt Marie. If it wasn't for you...we would have lost her forever." Nick explained solemnly as Esther stared at him for a bit before gently placing a hand on his arm. "Nick...I-."

"Are you still dizzy?" Then Doctor Ambrose walked in, breaking the tense air between the two as Esther quickly pulled her hand away and turned to the Doctor. "I'm alright."

"Well, your liver enzymes are elevated and we found traces of a neurotoxin in your blood, PHXT3, which usually is associated with a spider bite. Lucky you didn't get more of it or it would paralysed your lungs," Doctor Ambrose explained. "Well, if you feel lightheaded or feverish. Come on back."

Esther nodded. "Ok, thank you for your help."

* * *

 **Esther's POV:**

Nick was kind enough to helped me with my stuffs and we walked out of the room, only to meet his partner, Hank. "So are you alright? Did they find anything wrong in you?" Hank asked.

"Just a few toxins in the blood." Nick answered for me as we started walking.

"Well I'm glad that you didn't leave us too soon, we were just getting to know each other." Hank grinned as he patted me on the head.

I then noticed Marie's room as I furrowed my eyebrows worriedly and sped over there with Nick on my trails. "Marie…" I whispered as Marie's doctor turned toward us.

"She's not stable. We can't allow anyone in the ICU yet." Doctor Rose stated as she gestured us to move out.

"Well, when can we talk to her?" Nick asked.

"After we're done running the tests," Doctor Rose replied before pausing. "We can't risk letting her slip back into a coma. I'll call you the minute we know something."

I didn't response to her as I stared at Marie, who were awake and staring us before she slowly closed her eyes.

"ID anyone who wants access to the room." Then I heard a familiar voice as I turned around and saw the tall man back in the precinct as he walked toward us. "How is she?" He asked but I noticed how he were occasionally giving me glances.

"Well, she came out of the coma but they're still running tests." Nick replied.

"So when did the attack happen?" The tall man asked.

"About ten minutes after I got here. She came up behind us, she had a syringe in her hand." Nick replied.

"How do you know she wasn't a nurse?" The tall man replied with another question.

"Well, she struck a needle in Esther and she ran away." Nick answered as he gestured over to me, which I gave a small smile and wave at the tall man.

"Well, do you think you can identify her?" The tall man asked as his gaze was on me but he was still speaking to Nick. His gaze felt strange as I stared back at him with suspicion.

"Yeah, she should be on the security tapes." Nick stated.

"I grabbed when I got here. They're on their way to the Precinct." Hank cut in as he joined in the conversation.

"Let's take a look at those tapes. If we got another killer on our hands, we better get on this." The tall man stated before walking off. Leaving Nick, Hank and I standing in front of Marie's room.

"Nick," I spoke up as his attention went on me. "Who was he?" I then asked.

"Who? Renard? He's my Captain back in the Precinct." Nick answered and I nodded in understatement.

"You should go and take a rest. It's been a long day." Hank suggested as I looked at him before nodded. "Yeah, I should."

"Do you need us to drop you off?" Nick asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I can walk there myself," I assured him as I gave him a warm smile. "Now go on, you two. You captain is waiting."

"Take care, Esther." Hank said before walking off, leaving me and Nick.

"Be careful Esther. Call me when you're in trouble or need some help." Nick stated as he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly as a way to comfort me as I nodded, smiling at him one last time before watching him walked away, following after his partner.

I turned back to Marie's room and stared at her peaceful face. I frowned and placed a hand on the glass door. "Why must you deal with all this when you're almost going to leave us?" I muttered out.

Giving one more look to Marie, I finally decided to leave the hospital then I paused in my tracks as I looked down and grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket as I unfolded it and looked at the content. ' _Well, if I am to become Nick's Guardian, then we must stick close or else they would get to us and I would lose another Grimm_ ' letting out a sigh, I put away the paper back in my pocket and resumed walking.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Excuse me?" Esther asked as she stood at the reception area at the Portland Precinct as the receptionist turned to me. "Yes?"

"U-Um, I'm here to turn in my forms." I stated as I took some papers and slide it over to the woman as she took it and looked through it before turning back to me. "Thank you Miss, I will hand this to the Captain and he would contact you when you got the job."

I smiled, saying thanks, and was about to leave when-

"Esther?"

I stopped and slowly turned around to see Nick, Hank and a girl with blonde hair as her face was distraught with her makeup smudged around her eyes.

"Oh, Nick." I drawled as I timidly give him a small wave which only made Nick crossed his arms and looked at me with a disapproval look.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting." Nick asked.

"Well, I was when I came across your workplace and was hoping to see you...in action?" I tried to convince but that didn't work as he raised an eyebrow at me before letting out a sigh and walked toward me as he grabbed my arm and began dragging me out. "If you're going to be here. Might as well drag you to our next crime." He stated.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long update, I was updating one of my stories on Wattpad and didn't have the time to do this one but don't worry, I made it! If there's any parts of the story that you are not understanding, please feel free to PM me and I'll try to help you as much as I can and also remember: Review any opinions or advices for me to improve in the future!**

 **Thanks guys for being patient with my lateness!**

 **•See you in the Next Chapter•**


	8. Hiatus (SORRY)

**Hiatus**

 **Hey Guys, sorry for not updating for a while, if you're wondering I'm not discontinuing this story because that would be sad and I just started this so I won't give up on this but I'm just going to put this story on hold for bit because right now, I'm just working on some other stories on Wattpad so I'll come back to Grimm after I'm done with those stories.**

 **Sorry about that guys and I promise I will get back as soon as possible!**

 **Please forgive me!**


End file.
